Discored Day detection
by albstar3
Summary: why is every pony in this town crazy


Discord day detection  
by somepony8her

Intro

Pinkie Pie wakes to an alarm in her bedroom, she looks at her calendar on the wall and gasps as she notices it's the 31st of April otherwise known as Discord day.

Pinkie pie wakes and puts on her stereo which blast's a song called She's and alarm clock made by vinyl scratch with help from pinkie pie, Pinkie pie then spins in a crash bandicoot style and removes every piece of clothing in her wardrobe and throws them on to her bed throwing a blanket off her bed and into the wall somehow this caused the paint to ripple on the wall.

Pinkie pie is now dressed in her spy costume, Pinkie pie spins backwards and all the clothes, the paint returned to how they where they originally, she climbs out her window and shoots a zip line to Twilights Library.

The zip line is running upwards towards twilights library, Pinkie pie places handles on the zip line and magically goes up the zip line defying gravity towards twilight's library window. Pinkie Pie is traveling too fast to stop and smashes through the window releasing her party cannon from her tail, it skids across the floor leaving large groves in the wood after 20 seconds of intense silence  
it goes off wakeing every pony and dragon in the Library.

Twilight wakes, she has horrible bed hair and small dilated pupils. Twilight gets up then stumbles down the stairs, suddenly she trips on a party streamer. Luckily pinkie pie rushes to her rescue and catches her. Twilight knocks pinkie pie into one of the groves on the floor left by the party cannon which is now embedded into one of twilights book cases.

Twilight climbs of a dazed pinkie pie and levitates her onto a nearby chair then levitates nearby streamers released by the party cannon onto the chair strapping the previously crazed pinkie pie in place. A frantic spike runs down the stairs and asks "what is with all this ruckus can't a gowning dragon get some shut eye" Twilight reply's "not with some silly pink filly firing party cannons off for not good reason."

Pinkie pies vision returns from her dazed state she tried to open her mouth but is interrupt by another window of twilights library being shatter by a crazed rainbow mane pony. Rainbowdash smashed into anouther of twilights bookcases causing a daring doo book to fall into her lap she sqweeled in delight and dug into the novel.

A large amount of leaves droped into the library, The pony's inside the liberary noticed a tree with a yellow pegusus inside who was beating wings hard to bend the tree over to see into the library's windows, Suddenly there is a creaking sound "crick" Fluttershy screams a soft scream "eeeep" as the tree falls into the library smashing through Twilights last window,which was twilights favorite window the upstairs one.

along with smashing Twilights window the tree threw Fluttershy hard down onto the bottom floor along with some of its branches Rainbowdash said "How many times do i have to tell you Fluttershy you are not a tree"  
a badly bruised Fluttershy clings to the broken branches and starts to sob deeply then hugs the tree remains and says "why, Why, why you stupid pony Fluttershy it didn't have to end like this, just because you were curious an innocent tree is now ddd gone."

Pinkie pie gives a hope filled look to rainbow dash and puts her hoofs together and kneels down before rainbowdash pleeding for her to comfort Fluttershy.  
Rainbow dash groans, Then walks to Fluttershy and pats her mane and says "Fluttershy it's not your fault well it is but you were just being yourself just like me and pinkie pie he he don't feel so bad just look around we all messed up twilights library for some reason that i can't really remember now but um the point is you don't have to feel so bad okay" Rainbow dash then gives Fluttershy a big hug and strokes her compasionately.

Steam bursed from twilights ears and she looked like she was going to spotainesly conbust into flames as the light distorted around her and the other ponies in the room could feel heat from her.

Just then Rairty walks into Twilight's library elevating a book she does not notice any ponies in the room besides twilight because twilight moved next the entrance door to her library.  
Rarity says " Good morning twilight i'm here to return this book on the history of stylish stitching I've always thought i better brush up on my sewing ever since Fluttershy out showed me with her skills sewing skills by helping make "The most Beautiful DRESS in ALL of my boutique".

Rarity then notices twilights face looks like it's melting, Twilight is grinding her teeth and eyes are twitching her main is now curled in spirals, Rairity thought this could because of a spell gorn wrong and twilights hair was proberly all messed up because she was realy hot like a mare in...

Rarity is shocked at the possibility of twilights lack of hygine, Rarity then slowly turned her gaze to twilights library it is in shambles she sees pinkie pie tied to a chair her cannon embedded in a book case, books were scattered around the room, groves ran through the wood floor and in the center of the library Rairity saw rainbow dash hugging and stroking Fluttershy in a fallen tree, rarity noticed Fluttershy was smiling.

Raritys, jaw dropped the library fell dead silent, Rarity stood still for a while taking in the scene after about half a minute of standing in a trance like state she dropped her book and ran out the door, Rairity heard Twilight yell "Why is everpony in this town besides me CRAZY" from behind her as she ran from the Library, she looked back to see twilight burst into flames like in the hot sauce incident with pinkie pie.

Rarity then ran as fast as she could, faster than she had ever ran before leaving a dust trail behind her, as she ran the wind blew the dust into her coating her in brown dust transforming her glossy white coat into a brown color, the more she ran through the dirt patch the browner her coat became untill her coat was comleatly changed from white to dark brown witch also made it imposibal to see her cutie mark,Rarity then ran out of the dirt patch and through a clothes line accidently hooking a small straw hat with her horn which poked through the straw of the hat.

Meanwhile Applejack was keeping herself busy in town setting up the annual discord day celebration Applejack was standing on stage when she was slamed into by a Dark brown unicorn pony, a dazed applejack shouted "WHAT THE HEY" she then noticed what the pony that hit her looked like and that she appeared to have no cutie mark. "Hum a brown colored unicorn pony with no cutie mark that must be Bella Ella the performing gardening pony one of the apples." thought Applejack.

Applejack says "Bella i hope you have been practicing your gardening magic, you're up, right now partner" Rarity caught her reflection in a huge window opposite of the stage rarity tried to escape but was blocked by a huge crowed of ponies on all sides.

Applejack yelled get back over her Bella, don't go, you An't Yella now are ya?  
Rarity said "No pony, No PONY CALLS ME YELLA" while glaring at applejack, she then walks back up on stage. With that applejack starts to address the audience "Welcome to this year's Discored day our first act for your entertainment today is Bella Ella the gardening fellow ahem filly."

The audience cheers, Bella gulps and quickly looks around the stage for an escape, she notices stage is surrounded by ponies Bella's face turns green, Noticing this Applejack says "come on Bella i know you got stage fright and all but all yaw has to do is make that dere pot blossom forth, a nice pretty like flower just like we showed yaw back on the farm remember."

Bella notices the pot in center stage rather than let every-pony down she focuses her magic on it Bella started trying a sprouting spell on it she remembered it from Twi's library. To her surprise she managed to make a stalk grow from the pot it continued to grow until it was as tall as her and formed a bulb.

The audience stood still, Bella realized that the growing spell also required a transformation spell and remembered it from the book, but her mind was elsewhere on fashion on a particular under garment actually so she accidental subconsciously cast the wrong spell. The bulb began to transform but not into a flower, Instead with a big flash the half flower pot and soil disappeared replace with a very appealing undergarment that materialized above where the flower was in the air.

The audience laughed and cheered, Bella faced hoofed herself then suddenly, Applejack said to the audience "now Mares and Gentle colts, Bella Ella will perform for you all her funerific comical styling's applejack winked at Bella and whispered to bella "That was the best performance we have ever had keep going".

Bella was Distort, Panicked, Crazed and the only act she could think of doing was one that had her admitting her identity and so she began to speak. "I every-pony am an impostor i am no simple plant growing magician i am in fact an elegant fashion pony." With hearing this, the audience broke out in laughter.

"Do you think this is funny do you well i can tell you this is definitely not, funny in the slightest do you know what I've been through today? You wouldn't even ever want to know the havoc i have been through" Said Bella.

The audience fell silent except for ditzy doo who spoke up and said "what on earth could be so horrible that it couldn't be funny?" After ditsy spoke, the sky filled with clouds  
Bella thought on what ditsy said, then made up her mind then spoke

"Well ladies and Gentle colts what i have been through today is a most dazzling experience indeed, I woke up this morning in my boutique intending in return a book on the history of clothing stitches only to find all my good friends, in horrible states, Twilight looked a total mess her pupils like pin pricks and her main in spirals and emenateing heat of all things Pinkie pie was tied to a chair and Rainbow dash and Fluttershy where in the branches of a tree on the ground."

The audience laughed at this made Bella angry, Bella yelled

"FLUTTERSHY AND RAINBOWDASH WHERE IN A TIGHT EMBRASE STROKEING EACH OTHER WHO KNOWS WHAT SICK THINGS THEY ALL WHERE UP TO."

The audience fell dead silent then it started to rain and the dust on Bella fell off revealing her white coat and diamond cutie mark for all to see. The adiance was in awe not knowing what to believe on the stages performance.

After a long silence Applejack took center stage and said  
"Every pony i hope you have enjoyed our first act today i hope it gave you all a good holla i would like to thank Raity for her wonderful acting skills and performance, would every pony please give her your hooves for her marvelous performance."

To both a Raitys and Applejacks surprise the audience cheered and stamped there hooves on the ground and loud as they could.

High about the stage siting on a cloud was none other than the notorious Discored himself  
he wiped a tear from his eye and said to himself "They all seem to grow up so fast it's almost as if they no longer need me anymore to cause disharmony"

Then Discored looked towards the primary school and saw they happy filly's getting along and playing with each other and said to himself. "Then again there is always the next generation of silly filly's. "


End file.
